Graphical administration tools allow users to view models of systems, sometimes illustrating the relationships between objects associated with the system. Current graphical administration tools fail to display complex system models in an efficient manner that allows the user to easily understand aspects of the model.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.